Running yet found A Va Short Story
by LegendaryRosemarieHathaway
Summary: It takes place in Spiritbound Rose gets fed up with Dimitri's letter's so she goes into hiding at a human school she changes her name leaving her life behind. By the way its a Rose and Adrian story... Ps this is my first fanfic enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Run**

Its been awhile since I was in Russia, I have finally killed the love of my life Dimitri. Until this moring I got a letter from him saying he is alive and I didnt finish the job, why didnt I kill him now Lissa is not safe I have to leave.

As i packed some belongings I wrote a letter to Lissa.

Dear Lissa ,

Im so sorry I had to leave and not bring you this time ,like I promised but he sent a letter saying he is alive. I have to hide and for you to be safe I had to make this hard desision to leave you behind you it must be this way please don't come looking for me I will be fine I know this is not Rose like to run and hide but it has to be this way Lissa I love you please take care of everyone for me , you tell Christian to keep and eye on you or we will have a serious talk someday and please take care of Adrian it will be the hardest for him and if you need me im a bond away.

Love always, Rose

As I finished the letter I moved on to Adrian letter,

Dear Adrian,

This will be hard for you especially since I said yes to your propsal to give you a shot, but I had to leave I love you I really do, I left because he is alive and I have to keep everyone safe that I love. One day you will find your love your soul mate because I know its not me you belong to half of my heart but the rest goes to Dimitri my soulmate please understand that this is what I have to do.

Love you so much , Rose

Once I finished writing the letter I sat them on my desk and left the was the last time I saw them now to find where to go thats somthing I didnt plan yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A New Life**

**It has been 6 months since I've seen Lissa and my friends. Once in awhile I will pop into her head to check in on her to see if she is ok but knowing her she is still pissed at me.**

**I live in Montana still , in Missoula Its small but cozy though its not my home. I live with a friend of my old mans Frank, he is my "dad" for when I go to school at Missoula High even my fake name,Alyssia Black .**

**Going to Missoula High is ok I have good friends there but none like my old ones there is Rachel, Laura and Brandon. Brandon reminds me of Mason that funny smile when they see me and that love sick pout if they don't get to sit with me in the Cafateria totally goofy.**

**As I walk home from a long day of school I feel off edge like someone is following me. I look around to see if anyone is spying but I dont see anyone. I shook off the feeling and just kept walking home. As soon as I walk into the door I drop my bag on to the couch and took my shoes off. Hey Rose how was school today? coming from Frank in the Kitchen. **

**Fine I guess same old stuff we already learned yesterday, I said with a loud sigh. Well go wash up dinner is ready. Finnishing dinner I went to the basement I decided to workout alittle bit. **

**Finnishing my workout I took a shower then went to bed.**

**Well hello Rose have you made your desision will you join me? I looked around in the mist to see who said that until I smelled the aftershave and knew it was Dimitri. How did you find me? I told you I would find you you cant hide from me,he said grabbing me by the shoulders. **

**I let out a large scream and fellout of my bed. Oh it was just a dream panting covered in sweat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shall we go for a walk? Sure I said, taking Adrian's hand walking up the sandy beach.

How are you?I mean without me around? I asked, curiously. Adrian stopped walking and

looked down with a sad expression. Lonely without you, Rose please come home I love you

and can't live without you no one can. Come home. Marry me!

Before I could say anything Adrian cut me off with a kiss. Adrian and I kept kissing it was so

amazing a kiss that I have never felt before so powerful so much love.

**(Lemons now )**

Breaking the kiss we took breath I spoke with a panting voice I said, Ad...riann I wanna... not

able to finish the sentence. What is it Little Dhamphir? Pulling onto his tux he caught on to what I wanted. Are you sure? He said.

I nodded, to let him know it is what I want. Slowly we took our clothes off kissing each other

passionately taking our time. Then he slowly entered we started at a slow pace so I could get

used to him. After three long passionate round we finished laying beside each other panting.

Little Dhamphir I love you so much I never want to lose you, he said.

I love you to and your not going to my heart belongs to only you, with a smile on my face.

But what about Dimitri? He said, in utter disgust. He is gone and I don't love him any more

I love you only you.

After about a half an hour laying on the beach we said our goodbyes. Our dream ending and

everything went black no dreams just peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Another day at school**

Beep Beep Beeep... UGH SCREWWW OFFF Throwing my alarm clock across the room. Why do we have to get up so early for school its not like we want to go anyways. Getting up from bed I went to have a shower. Finnishing my shower I got dressed and packed my bag for school.

I shouldnt have told Adrian I didn't love him in the letter I feel really embarassed about it, I thought while walking to about Dimitri will I ever be able to kill him? Will I die in the progress?

As I opened my locker I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Brandon smiling me. Hey Brandon whats up, I finally spoke. Looking for you actually, He said smiling. Well here am what do you need?Well I was wondering if maybe you could umm go to the dance with me on friday?

Sitting there for a minute thinking should I? I mean i'm not cheating on Adrian its not like im going to have sex with him. Sure I will go with you but as friends ok? Ok see you then I will pick you up at 8 ok, Brandon said excitedly jogging sure has alot of energy he is like Mason, i sighed Mason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dance**

**As school passes by in no time I went to the dress store to pick my dress for the dance with Rachel and Laura. Rachel decided on a Turquoise to match her red hair and complexion, and Laura picked a nice bright pink that goes with her blonde hair as I a black dress that is similar to the night I almost gave myself too Dimitri. **

**Oh my god Alyssia you look amazing, Rachel said, winking at me. Yeah Brandon wont be able to keep his hands off of you, Laura replied. **

**Well I may look good but look at you too Laura, James is going to freak and Rachel you may not have a boyfriend now but you will have a line waiting for you, I said excitedly. **

**After shopping for our dresses and shoes we went back to my place to get ready.**

**As I put make up on them since I have the largest amount since half of my life had parties involved and that stuff I caught site of a black figure out my window closing my eyes I opened them looking out the window it was just the tree moving, I must be going crazy. **

**Walking into the bathroom closing it I pulled my dress strapping my stake around my thigh and walked about into my room. So are we ready now, said Laura?**

**Yeah lets go,I said mumbling. As we walked into the school I saw Brandon in a nice black tux with a gold tie matching my broach on my left chest above the heart. He looked great laughing with all of his friends I had to admit he is totally sexy but my heat belonged to Adrian now I love him. **

**Wait did I just say love? **

**Yes love I love Adrian Ivashkov the badass drinking ,smoking player I love him . Smiling to myself I walked over to him over to him and cleared my throat.**

**Hey Brandon, I said nervous. I Rose Hathaway nervous man I have gone crazy.**

**He stopped talking and looked over to me his eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. **

**Wow you look amazing Alyssia ,He said with a hint of lust. Well thank you not so bad yourself you know how to clean up, I replied showing him my famous man eating smile. **

**While walking to the dance floor Brandon pulled me to his chest slowly dancing to a slow song for about five minutes I closed my eyes listening to the rhythm of the music, relaxing myself not caring whats going on in the world. Just being free even if it is only five minutes I deserve that at least.**

**As the dance came to an end Laura went home with James and Rachel who knows where she is as long she is safe and having fun she deserves it. Brandon drove me home I turned to him thanking him for a good time kissing him on the cheek. He tried kissing my lips I moved my head looking down at my lap he spoke to me in his sad voice.**

**Are you ok Alyssia I am sorry I shouldn't have done..No its my fault I am sorry, I said cutting him off. Do you love him? Huh, I said? Do you love him your eyes show that you are in love with him, Brandon said with a sympathetic voice he grabbed me pulling me into his chest hugging me.**

**Yes I do love him but he is so far away from me I cant see him, looking up into his eyes. I pulled away smiling at him. Thank you for tonight I will see you around school goodnight,i said closing his car door . He waved and drove away. **

**Walking up the stair into my bedroom I stripped off my dress and took a shower. Turing off my lamp I snuggled into bed and fell asleep.**

**so what did you think of Brandon?**

**is she going crazy?**

**I hope you liked this chapter please comment, vote pleasee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Stories Told A life Secret.**

**Here is Chapter 6 if you like Robert Pattinson sorry for what I say about him I don't like him and in my story Laura doesn't like him either. Please no hate comments about Robert Pattinson please we have out opinions.**

**Waking up from a wonderful slumber I walked into my closet picking out my outfit then heading to the shower. As the hot water relaxing my tight muscles I closed my eyes thinking about Lissa and everyone at the Court hoping that they are ok.**

**As I walked to my locker after class I sat there waiting for Laura for our lunch date. Hey Alyssia sorry I am late James was running late she said,feeling sorry. Its fine where do you want to go for lunch,I said?How about we get some pizza and we sit at the park ok. Sure, I replied.**

**Sitting on the bench we sat there laughing talking about gossip and life. Laura, I said. Yea, she replied. Do you believe in Vampires? I asked her, curious to what she thought. No but it would be cool if there where Twilight is cool except Robert Pattinson and his sparklyness.**

**Oh, I said with a sigh. Why, Laura replied curiously. Do you remember in our mythology class about the vampires. Yeah why? Well there's this story about a girl named Rose Hathaway she is a protector a guardian... As I told her the story about my life I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Even though I am not supposed to tell her about my life I could put her in danger but I needed to.**

**Just in a blink of an eye I saw a human hiding behind a tree watching me giving me a death glare I knew there was trouble near. I sat up ushering Laura out of the park back to school. To keep her safe. Walking down the hall with at full speed I went to my locker grabbing my bag out I opened my bag to get my stake I looked outside it was dark from the clouds. Shit I whispered. Whats wrong Laura asked. Get everyone out of here. Than it hit me his aftershave .**

**Hello Rose I told you I would find you,The familiar voice struck me full force my breath caught turning to him I knew now it was a fight of my life.**

**I know its a short chapter but I have a big Fighting chapter next so I kept it short.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :P comment and vote please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Dimitri A Fight For My Life**

**Okay so I enjoyed this chapter so much :) I do not own VA Richelle Mead does except Rachel Brandon and Laura :)**

**Dimitri,I said with a growl. "What the hell do you want!"I, said. Well my lovely Roza your death since you choice was not to be with me and you have a lot of enemies. Rose? Laura,gasped.**

**You have it wrong her name is not Rose her name is Alyssia , Brandon exclaimed . Dimitri started to chuckle staring at me as I sunk my head down in shame. Seems that my Roza has lied to everybody about herself. Shut the hell up Dimitri, I said yelling at him.**

**I looked around at everyone with a sad expression. He is right my real name is Rose, Rose Hathaway.**

**You mean Rose as in your story ,Laura finally spoke since Dimitri arrived.**

**Yes I am her, everything I told you in the story is about me. And now its finally time to kill the undead son of a bitch,I said turning around to look at Dimitri. He still looked the same except those eyes the eyes I use to love where gone the devil took them away.**

**I got into a fighting stance with my stake in my hand everyone looked at me like I have gone crazy. Everyone here didn't understand except Laura. Laura, I said. Yeah Alyi..I mean Rose. Will you do me a favor tell everyone what is going on they looked confused. As Laura explained what is going on I ran at Dimitri. **

**Faking a swing I brought my right leg up kneeing him in the stomach, Dimitri stumbled back almost tripping over someones bag. I smirked at him and said whats the matter Dimitri lost your touch looks like I need to teach you a lesson.**

**What lesson would that be Rose, he said snarling . Showing him my man eating smile I said, Never mess with me a Hathaway because all your going to get is an ass whooping in the end. **

**Dimitri lost control he ran at me kicking me in the stomach. I went flying right through the window of the door behind me. As I sat there stunned I couldn't move. Just then I heard screaming coming from the students. I used all of my will I stood up wiping the blood off of my cheek.**

**I saw Laura and Rachel crouched in a corner and Dimitri picking Brandon up by the collar of his jacket ready to take a bite. STOP! I screamed. Dimitri moved his gaze from Brandon to me. Leave him alone take me instead, I yelled. **

**No Rose stay away, Brandon yelled. Idiot I thought you going to get yourself killed than it hit me Mason he died the exact same position he was in.**

**Just like that anger and spirit got a hold of me I crouched and charged at Dimitri pushing him away from Brandon. I landed on him. Sitting up I started feeding him punches I couldn't stop I took everything out on him from Mason to Him turning Strigoi I just couldn't stop the anger burning inside of me punch after punch. After a minute of punching him he shoved me across the floor he stood up with blood all over him my blood and his.**

**He yelled at me, "THAT IS ENOUGH"! No more in going to finish this, growling at me.  
I stood up I ran and went to kick him but he caught my leg and through me into the locker I fell to the floor I got up and just kept fighting.**

**After the fight going on and on for about an hour we where getting tired.**

**Dimitri came at me again, with a swift motion I slid my stake across his cheek he snarled holding his face in pain.**

"**How does that feel bitch", I said panting so hard I though my heart was going to fall out of my chest. You are going to pay for this Rose, he said in his thick Russian Accent. He slammed me into the lockers. With a grunt I fell to the ground closing my eyes all I could here was screams coming from Laura and Rachel . **

**Brandon yelling at me to get up. I opened my eyes a little putting my finger to my lips for them to keep quiet for my sneak attack. I heard Dimitri's steps coming closer to me I shot my body up so my foot could kick him under the chin he fell back on the ground.**

**I got up jumping on him I strattled his body on the ground to get a good clear shot. He whispered to me softly, I knew you liked it on top. I looked into his eyes and said maybe so but **

**not with you hunny. He chuckled, Adrian must is a lucky guy. I froze. How did he know.**

**How did you know about that, I said? I've been watching you the whole time I told you before you can't hide from me. Shoving me off of him he stood up.**

**My window, the girl in the park, you have been watching me this hole time! I screamed. You sound surprised, he replied. I shook with anger how dare he. **

**I got in a stance we sat there like it seemed forever staring at each other he made his move. I blocked his punch then did a roundhouse kick I spoke my last sentence with tears dripping this one is for Dimitri my Dimitri as I plunged the stake in his chest. **

**His eyes went wide turning his shade of brown he spoke to me, thank you for setting me free my Roza I love you I always will as he landed on he ground gone. **

**I pulled the stake out falling to the floor I burst into tears I felt two people holding me I looked up and saw Rachel and Laura looking at me sad. **

**As I sat there for a minute I looked around and saw everyone shocked, scared, sad . I Finally spoke everyone one I need you attention I need you to keep what you saw today a secret if the world found about us things could get ugly. **

**Will you please keep it a secret. I said? I looked around and saw everyone nod there head.**

**Sighing I stood up and pulled my phone out and called Sydney. Sydney speaking. Hey its Rose, I said. Hey Rose let me guess Strigoi? **

**Yes but not just any strigoi its Dimitri. I'm sorry Rose. Its fine,i said as told her where I was she agreed to my proposition to bring Dimitri back to his home town to buried him there where he belongs. **

**After a long talk with her and to get my old man off her she finally agreed. **

**She even scared the human to keep there mouths shut about our world she even scared me for go sakes.**

**As I packed my bags said goodbye to Frank and to my friends we exchanged numbers, hugs, cries I sat on the jet flying to the court. I looked out the window whispering everyone i'm coming home.**

**Sooooooo what did you think I got 1 last chapter left the epilogue :) I hope you like this chapter, vote comment please **

**with love Guardian Rose Hathaway~ 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ~ 2 Years Later**

**So this is my last chapter the epilogue I hope you enjoy this chapter and my story. The truth is I had a dream about this whole story :p and wanted to share with you. So enjoy VOTE AND COMMENT PLEASE :) :) :) Richelle Mead owns everyone except Laura, Rachel and Brandon .**

**2 years later~**

**Its been 2 years since Dimitri died, I got married to Adrian Ivashkov and had three wonderful kids with him two girls and one boy Eliza Marie Ivashkov, Piper Bernice Ivashkov and last but not least my little boy Dominique Jaidyn Ivashkov.**

**When everyone found out we where engaged they where shocked but happy except my mother and old man of course . Mom flipped about how he is a player and he will cheat on me and it wont last. And my old man threatened Adrian that he would cut his balls off and feed it to his dogs if he hurts me.**

**But in the end they where ok with it. And then there is Lissa and Christen. They have one boy and one girls twins actually. Rhea Rose Ozera and Andre James Ozera. Lissa became queen after Queen Bit.. I mean Queen Tatiana stepped down and Fire boy proposed to her after she became Queen. **

**That when she became pregnant funny timing eh. Lissa asked me to be her Guardian but I had to say no nicely because I became my husband and children's guardian. But she was fine with it. **

**Oh I almost forgot my mother and old man are getting married she became his guardian and she is expecting two , yes I don't have to be the only child not that I was. I always had Lissa as a sister but its nice to have a real sibling around. **

**Oh and there's Laura the the gang I still keep in tough with them me and Adrian goes and visits them sometimes the kids love them actually Lissa and the others love them to. Laura and James got married just last month but no kids yet. Rachel sadly hasn't found her soul-mate but I have faith she will find him and when she does we have another wedding soon.**

**And that's about it we lived out life at court our kids had kids and so on with our name in legacy I Rose Hathaway- Ivashkov legendary Strigoi Fighter is happy I finally lived my happily ever after.**

**Ssssooo what do you think is it bad .. well that's the end of my story I hoped you liked it :P**

**Vote, comment :)**


End file.
